


Bundled Up

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Knitting, M/M, Male Slash, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learned many things in libraries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundled Up

Libraries had been Sam's home away from whatever passed for home at the time for as long as he could remember. He had fond memories of lots of them, but if pressed he'd have to say that his favorite was the Adler Memorial Library in Memphis. It was a close race between Adler and the Walker Library in Woodsville, but the Adler Library had Mrs. Macafee and her knitting group Wednesdays and Saturdays and that gave it all kinds of edge.

Mrs. Macafee noticed Sam sitting by himself every day and gave him a pair of knitting needles and a skein of yarn, then got him started on a scarf. Sam got the hang of it in no time, hands quick and sure from far less benign pastimes. He'd given the scarf to his father, who'd only nodded and wrapped it around his neck when Sam told him he'd made it himself. Sam should have known Dad would know exactly how he was spending his time.

Dean wouldn't wear the mittens Sam made. Impossible to pull a trigger, he'd said and Sam had marched straight back to Mrs. Macaffee on Saturday and asked her how to knit gloves. It had been harder and Sam had to pull out his stitches and start over four times, but eventually he had a pair of gloves that would keep Dean warm during the long, cold nights he spent hunting with Dad.

Sam made them all hats and gloves and scarves and he was starting in on sweaters when they pulled up stakes and left Memphis. Sam didn't stop knitting though. It was calming and it gave his mind something to concentrate on besides his crappy life. Dad put a stop to it when he was fourteen; it was taking up too much time from training and research. It was just one more thing they battled over, but Sam lost this fight as he lost so many others. There were things that he lost that couldn't be replaced. Mom, Jess, Dad. Knitting needles and yarn? Those he could get anywhere.

 

Sam's got four needles going, knitting in a circle. Knit eight, purl four, repeat until the end of the row. Dean's out, getting a backup bottle of Jack more than likely, but Sam's going to be ready for him when he gets back. They've got a corpse to dig up tonight, to salt and burn and Dean's not going to be cold if his brother can help it.

Sam's got the stitches reduced to four and he binds off, fingers stroking the soft yarn. He tucks the finished item behind his back as Dean bursts through the door. 

"Damn, but it's cold out there. We're going to freeze our balls off tonight, Sammy."

Sam can't believe his brother gave him just the opening he was looking for. "No, we're not." He pulls his gift for Dean from behind his back and waves it back and forth.

Dean's eyes follow Sam's hand in disbelief. "What the fuck is that?"

Sam sticks his fingers inside the knitted tube and waggles them. "It's going to keep one of us from freezing his balls off tonight, dumbass." He flattens the tube out so Dean can see the rounded cups at the end and grins.

"Sam...is that...I mean...you knitted me a dick mitten?" Dean's voice rises in protest and Sam silences him with a kiss.

"You're the one that's always complaining about freezing his nuts off."

"No," Dean says and he means it. "What if I get killed tonight and some coroner undresses me and finds that? No way, Sam. And what makes you think that thing is going to keep my nuts from freezing, anyway?"

"Well," Sam says seriously, "I've been wearing mine for a while now and my nuts are fine."

Dean knows what Sam's up to, distracting him with talk about his nuts, but he's going to stay strong, damn it. "No."

"How about," Sam murmurs, running a hand down Dean's back to brush his ass, "I put it on for you before we go out and take it off when we get back. Then, if your balls are still cold, I'll warm them up for you." He flicks his tongue against his brother's neck and adds, "With my mouth."

"Sam," Dean groans as his brother's hands drop to undo his jeans. Sam's fingers nimbly slide the silky soft mitten over his brother's flesh and Dean blows out a breath as it cradles his length. 

"Don't worry," Sam whispers, nibbling on Dean's ear. "The yarn's stretchy."

"It's also pink," Dean mumbles as he takes a few steps toward the door. "You better not let me die with this on. Fuck." 

"The sooner we get Mr. Vengeful Spirit salted and burned the sooner we can get back here so I can unwrap you." Sam pulls Dean's hat down over his ears, winds his scarf around his neck and hands him his gloves. Warm woolen socks are already hugging Dean's feet and a heavy cabled sweater is hidden under his jacket. Mrs. Macafee always told Sam that knitting for people was a way of showing how much you loved them and Dean's as bundled up in Sam's love as his brother can make him.


End file.
